


Come Out and Play

by AkariHope



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, That's it, i am ignoring my wip to write fluff because it's good for my soul, it's just fluff, what do you mean i haven't updated in like a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariHope/pseuds/AkariHope
Summary: Adora and Catra have never gotten to play in the snow together. Today's their lucky day.





	Come Out and Play

**Author's Note:**

> Some wintery songs came up on shuffle and I couldn't help myself, okay?

“Catra!”

Catra grumbled and rolled over in bed. She turned her head up to see Adora’s face peering down at her, her blue eyes lit up in delight. Catra’s ears perked up.

“What’s up?”

“Look outside!”

Raising an eyebrow, Catra shifted to sit up and did as she was told…

Her eyes widened.

_Snow._

Oh, _wow_. There had been a chill in the air as of late, sure, but Catra never expected it would actually _snow _here.

“I’ve never seen it here before,” Adora said, as though reading her mind.

“Really?”

Catra rolled out of bed and strode to the window. It must have been going on all night. A significant blanket of white frost covered most everything in sight.

The only time Catra had ever seen snow in person before was up in the Northern Reach. Back when the two of them still stood on opposite sides. The image of a corrupted She-Ra flashed through her mind and a tinge of remorse flashed in her eyes.

Not exactly the most pleasant of memories…

But that was then.

Now, the sight of fresh powder falling over the Bright Moon palace grounds was truly something to behold. It coated the ground in a delightfully fluffy layer, begging to be touched.

Adora slid up beside her and nudged her with her elbow, grinning like a total dork. Catra glanced at her, corners of her mouth turning up playfully.

“You look stupid like that, you know,” Catra teased.

“Not as stupid as you.” Adora laughed and took her hand. “Let’s go outside!”

Outside? Oh no. That level of cold was not something Catra was down for.

“Or,” she suggested, tail coiling around Adora’s ankle, “we could stay in. Fire. Whatever that warm drink is you guys like so much here.”

“Cider? Hot chocolate?”

“The fruity one.”

“We can definitely have some. _After_ we go outside.”

Catra groaned. “Adora…”

“Oh, come on!” Adora clasped both Catra’s hands in her own, holding them to her chest. Catra felt her cheeks grow warm at the gesture. “We’ve never gotten to play in the snow before!”

Ugh, it was hard to say no when she was so enthusiastic…

“It’s cold.”

“We have coats.”

“I’ll get wet.”

“You’ll dry.”

“It’s _cold_.”

“Catra. We can do all that cozy stuff after.”

“We could do it _now_.”

“_Please_? Do it for me?”

Catra smirked. “That only works if I like you.”

“Oh, ha ha.” Adora smiled and pulled Catra toward the door.

Catra gave a dramatic sigh as she allowed herself to be led out, shrugging on coats, and yanking on boots and gloves. Hand in hand, she and Adora stepped out into the chilled, wintery air. It stung as Catra breathed in. Her ears lay flat against her head as she wiggled her nose, already growing cold, in a desperate attempt to keep the itch that grew in her throat at bay.

No use.

She coughed into her elbow, about to complain, but stopped short upon seeing Adora’s face.

Adora was _enamored_. Her eyes shone with excitement, mouth caught somewhere between a grin and hanging open in awe.

“It’s so beautiful…”

A gentle smile slipped onto Catra’s face. Just like that, she forgot all about the burn of the cold in her lungs.

She loved to mess with Adora, yeah. This would be the perfect opportunity for it.

But this version of Adora was still new to Catra: a version that was slowly but surely learning to live with joy and to _express_ it fully for the first time – a version that, ever since she arrived in Bright Moon, was helping Catra learn to do the same.

“You’re staring,” Adora said. No judgment, just simple observation.

“Mm. Maybe so.”

Adora laughed. “C’mon, let’s have fun! I’ll race you!”

Without waiting, Adora sprinted off into the snow, stumbling and laughing gleefully as she made her way out into the open expanse. Catra chuckled and followed suit. She closed ranks with ease, but made sure not to pass her up.

Adora was excited about this, and she could let her tie.

At least this time.

Adora panted softly as they reached what she deemed a good spot. She grinned.

“We should build a snowman.”

“Snowman?”

“Yeah! Glimmer told me about them. You make them out of snowballs and decorate them to look like people!”

“So that’s what Sparkles is into, huh?”

“Doesn’t it sound fun?”

“Okay, sure. On one condition.”

Adora tilted her head to the side. “What’s that?”

“It’s a race!”

Catra hastily went to work. Adora was quick to follow.

Never having made something so big before, Catra struggled to make hers look anything like a person. She frowned as she heard an excited, “Done!” from Adora.

Catra looked over her shoulder, relieved when she saw a messy wad of snow with two odd lumps atop what she assumed was meant to be its head.

“What are those?”

“Ears!” Adora said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Duh! It’s you!”

Catra roared with laughter. “_Me_? That’s supposed to be _me_? Oh man, Adora. You may have won speed-wise, but _wow_.”

“Like yours is much better! You didn’t even finish!”

“Okay, then let me!”

Catra grabbed another icy clump and smashed it into the head of her half-finished creation. She gestured grandly, unveiling her masterpiece.

“See? It’s _you_, Adora.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Adora rolled her eyes. “I still win. Mine’s better.”

“Then I’ll just have to win at something _else_,” Catra teased. “Since you’re such a sore loser.”

Adora glanced at the ground. A fire lit itself in her eyes.

“I think I have an idea.”

She reached down and stuck a gloved hand into the snow covering the ground. She gave Catra a sly smile as she brought her other hand down, molding the white mass into a distinct sphere.

Now _this_ was something Catra knew about.

Catra grinned, quickly gathered her own handful, and pressed it together.

“Hey, Catra.” Adora’s voice was dripping in mischief. “Can you guess what I’m thinking?”

“That you’re so going down?”

“Mm, not quite. More like how _ice_ it’ll be when you lose!”

Adora chucked the snowball at Catra. She just barely managed to dodge, laughing.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it now for sure!”

Catra lobbed her own at Adora, hitting her in the side as she scrambled to make another. She let out a grunt, grin still plastered on tight.

They made quite the spectacle: making potshots at each other as they rushed to form their next piece of ammunition, wantonly dodging, ducking behind their haphazard snow sculptures, and giggling as they fumbled around.

Catra kept a firm lead, landing a good 7 hits compared to Adora’s meager 3.

“What do you say, Adora?” She swished her tail proudly, maybe a tad too cocky for her own good. “Let’s call it in my favor, shall we?”

“You haven’t won just yet!” Adora panted.

Catra tilted her head to the side, raising her eyebrows at her. “Pretty sure I’ve got you _soundly_ beat, Princess.”

“Not quite!”

Catra could barely process what was happening before she was flat on her back in the snow, Adora on top of her with a triumphant smile.

“Now who’s winning?”

“Ooh, you’re so bold.” Catra smirked up at her. She resisted the urge to laugh at the way Adora’s cheeks grew more flushed. “So, what’ll you do now?”

“Are you _implying_ something, Catra?”

“Playing the tease, are you?”

Adora quirked an eyebrow. “What if I am?”

Catra had to admit, this flirty side of Adora could be _very_ appealing.

She brought a hand up to Adora’s cheek, cupping it tenderly. Adora closed her eyes and leaned into the touch without question.

It was warm. Familiar.

A small sign that they were honestly moving on from the past.

_I trust you, _it said.

But Catra still had her honor on the line.

In the blink of an eye, she slid her hand down to Adora’s shoulder and pushed her on her back, pinning her down with a grin.

“Remind me who’s winning?” she practically purred.

“Okay!” Adora said through a chuckle. “_Fine. _You got me. You win.”

Catra’s ears lifted eagerly; hearing Adora admit that really did do something for her. To hear her say it so easily, so happily, with that smile on her face…

She gazed into the beautiful blue of Adora’s eyes. Catra really could’ve stared into them forever for how enchanting they were.

“Hey, Adora.”

“Yeah?”

“Do I get a prize? For winning?”

“No one said anything about that.”

“Aww, not even if I ask nicely?”

“…Depends.”

“On?”

“What do you want?”

Catra smiled. “Mm. Well…”

She trailed her fingertips lazily over Adora’s forehead, brushing away a strand of hair knocked loose from her ponytail. They meandered down to her brow, her cheek, and rested just beside her lips.

Adora held her gaze as she reached up to smooth back Catra’s own bangs, mask no longer worn or needed.

“…It really is beautiful,” Adora whispered.

“The snow?”

“That too. But I think I’m looking at something better.”

That did it.

Catra leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Adora’s lips, lingering for but a moment. As she made to pull away, Adora gripped the front of her coat and pulled her back in. Catra smiled into it and allowed her eyes to close, letting herself breathe in the comfort that was Adora.

Adora let her hands fall back to the ground, and Catra took the opportunity to pin them beside her head, twining their fingers together, drawing her in for one kiss after the other – slow and tender, to frenzied and quick, back to soft, and starting all over again.

The cold of the air faded into obscurity.

Catra finally separated their lips. Adora opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced as Catra pressed her forehead against hers.

“…I’m glad,” she said quietly. “I’m really glad, Adora.”

Adora moved one hand to tangle itself in Catra’s hair, idly scratching the base of one of her ears and earning a satisfied purr.

Adora smiled at the sound. “Glad about what?”

“That I’m here.” Catra gave her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth. “That _you’re_ here.”

Catra didn’t need to say it to know that Adora understood the unspoken words lingering there.

_That you’re mine._

Adora leaned up and pressed one more sweet kiss to Catra’s forehead.

Catra chuckled. “We got sappy, huh?”

“Mm, maybe. I’m more than okay with that though.”

“Heh. Yeah. Me too.”

Adora nudged the tip of her nose with her own. “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re here too.”

Catra shook her head despite the smile that melted its way onto her face. “You’re stupid, you know.”

“So are you.”

“Stupid together, then?”

“Mm. Stupid together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feel free to drop by and say hi on tumblr @akari-hope or Twitter @_AkariHope_


End file.
